naruto: vampire assassin
by diimmortal
Summary: naruto/ hellsing fusion. orochimaru trys to kill naruto but gives him a bloodline by accident as well as a new tenanant, naruto's new bloodline makes him the ultimate assassin now watch as he shows everyone what he can do, naruto/harem smart/strong naruto
1. Chapter 1

(A:N: Well once again I had a great idea that I couldn't let go

**(A: N: Well once again I had a great idea that I couldn't let go. Sorry I'll do another chapter of heartbreak soon probably after this one. So here's my new story Naruto: vampire assassin. My beta for this fic is dying Sakura (I wish Sakura would die XD but then again this is my fic so I can kill her. Yay!) If you like Sakura, Sasuke or Kakashi then don't read this because I hate them all so im going to have them as asses (well more assholish but anyway, yeah). So read and enjoy) **

Orochimaru cackled evilly as he applied the five pronged seal to the Kyuubi container's stomach. As he tossed him away with a dull thud as he ht the tree above a branch. He started to turn his attention to his prize: Uchiha Sasuke and the Sharingan.

The snake in human skin started to make his way forward, until he heard several kunai flying towards him from behind. Scowling he dodged them but noticed several exploding tags on the handles with the fuses about to give.

As the notes exploded in the hebi-teme's face the former sannin growled and appeared in front of the tired demon container and knocked the fox brat back into a tree, making sure he was unconscious this time.

The secret child molester turned his attention back to his prize while he heard the pink haired banshee screeching something about, standing up and protecting what's precious to you, to his future body (and his team-mates wondered why he preferred men.) After that little monologue the pink haired slut had shut up and the Uchiha seemed to grow a backbone, because he had started to fight back better then before.

After Orochimaru was finished toying with Sasuke and making sure he was a suitable vessel he placed a curse seal on him (by giving him a love bite) and was about to leave when he noticed the fox boy.

He wanted Sasuke to continue but the fox brats power was to strong and he may end up ruining his plans for the village and Sasuke.

So he decided to place a seal on him to kill him after 10 days of agony. Yes that way Sasuke could still progress and the young demon container could suffer for that cheap shot he had pulled with the exploding tags.

Quickly forming the hand signs for the curse seal again but this time adding the dragon and snake seal at the end, his neck extended to the young genin's neck, where he bit him and watched as a dragon's head appeared on the Genin's neck. Retracting his head he started to walk away again but not before tell the girl that the Uchiha would seek him out for power and the other wouldn't survive that seal on his neck. And with those parting words he disappeared in a purplish flame.

**In Naruto's mind**

Naruto appeared in front of a giant cage in what appeared to be a rundown mansion where you could see the glory even though it had faded over the decades.

Looking at the bars he could see a piece of paper with the kanji for seal.

Looking though the bars he could see a girl curled up on a big king sized bed in what appeared to be a master bedroom in an expensive hotel. Looking at the girl he could see she was about 14 or 15 with long red hair that went down to just past her shoulders. She was wearing a lose black kimono with a fox with nine tails embroider on it in red it was tied shut with a purple obi which only jut held it closed on her curvy figure and kept her size c breast hidden but still exposed a fair amount of cleavage.

The girl started to stand up and stretch while looking around till she caught sight of Naruto. Blinking and looking like a deer caught in headlights. Slowly a smile spread across her face and faster then Naruto's eye's could track she had passed though the bars of the caged and had tackled him down to the ground. Screaming" oh my god" over again and again, quickly pulling him up off of the floor she started walking around him and muttering to herself like she was appraising him.

"Hmm, he's a bit shorter then he should be and I really need to get rid of that orange." The girl said to herself while walking around him.

"Hey it's not my fault, its all the shops will sell me and just who the hell are you and where are we?" Naruto protested to the girl.

"Oh sorry Naru-kun, I'm the Kyuubi and we're in your mind but you can call me Kyu-chan."

"Hang on, what do you mean Kyuubi?!" shouted Naruto

"Naruto, I'm hurt you don't remember me." The girl said with a look of false sadness

"what do you mean I don't remember you, I'm remember you whenever I get kicked out of a shop or have someone glare at me for no reason, and shouldn't you be a giant fox and shouldn't you be behind those bars?" Questioned the very confused Naruto.

"We might be able to explain that to you Naruto" a voice said from behind the blonde ninja's back.

Turning away from the girl who was now cuddling into his chest and crying her eyes and whispering sorry over and over again for some reason he didn't understand. The young blonde saw a strange sight in front of him.

There stood what appeared to be him, though he looked different as well; he was taller than himself, and the clothes he was wearing showed that he had quite a lot of muscle mass compared to himself, while he wasn't overly burdened with muscle, he could every one of them was toned and were solid. The copy had long blonde hair tied into a pony tail with a white ribbon; on his face was a pair of black tinted glasses that seemed to give him a confident and intelligent air about him. The duplicate was wearing a black skin tight top with no sleeves on his arms were bandages that went from his elbows down to his hands. On his hands and on top of the bandages was a pair of black fingerless gloves with a blank metal plate on the back of each glove. The copy was also wearing a pair of ANBU pants with two belts on his waist which carried several pouches on each, though he could not see what they contained and finally on his feet was a pair of black riding boots.

Standing next to him was a man who appeared to be middle age, around 30-ish; he wore a long red trench coat, with a wide brimmed red hat which had a head of black hair that reached his shoulders and a pair of yellow sun glasses that hid a pair of red eyes with slits for pupils. Underneath the trench coat he wore a black suit jacket and pants and a pair of black riding boots on his feet. Under the black jacket Naruto could see a white shirt, but around his neck was a red ribbon with some kanji for seal written along it.

"Who or what are you two?" questioned the blonde.

"We three are the source of your powers and skills" the man in red said

"I am the true you, the 85 percent of you that was sealed away by the council because we were seen as too powerful and too dangerous to be left as our self" said the blondes doppelganger

"I am the source of your bloodline" said the man in red, who was now smiling evilly.

"Wait I have a bloodline?" questioned the blonde ninja.

"Oh yes, quite a powerful one, one that will change the course of the world" the red clothed man said with a look that promised both power and danger to whoever crossed him.

As Naruto sat between the three beings he couldn't help but wonder if he should fear them and they're power or if he should fear what he might become with that power.

**A: N: ok done the first chapter of my hellsing fusion, yay, lol, anyway, I've had this story in my head for awhile and I had most of it done but I couldn't get a good ending for it however after watching the ova of hellsing last night it gave me the inspiration to finish this and write the first chapter of my other story. But anyway I wanted to do something that hasn't been done before so I came up with this Naruto gets his powers from Alucard rather than Seras and well there are other things but if I told you. You wouldn't read it so, read and review please**


	2. the challenge

THE CHALLENGE

Ok everyone, it's me Diimmortal and I know I haven't updated. But here's the fact, I suck at writing. I don't have the patience to sit down and write what I want to write, and what I do write is nowhere near good enough in my opinion to be posted. So this is what I need, I need a writer. I need someone to write these for me and I'll be a backseat writer giving idea's plot lines etc. I've got lots of idea's but no time and no patience to write them, so here's the deal if u want to help me write the story's contact me and I'll give you more info to do with the story's, you cannot take the idea's yourself because I'm not giving all that much detail, also as for writing I want proof on your talents. Sorry guys but a lot of good ideas don't become good stories because the writers suck and they rush through the story with no detail. I don't want it to be like that. So here's my idea's

Naruto x heroes (the TV show):- a sorry guy there's no info being given out on this one. The ideas are in my head and that's where they're staying until I find someone interested

Naruto x hellsing: - I've started this one already; this is my vampire assassin story

Naruto x bleach: - this is my right arm of the giant story

Naruto and the broken blade: - another Naruto bleach crossover. The one that started off the right arm of the giant

Naruto the healer: - a Naruto is a doctor; it's an odd idea with not a lot of background in it at the moment. It needs a lot of work.

Naruto x FMA: - lots of fma crossovers and I'd like a try some info in this is that Naruto loses his arm and leg and replaces them with automail but that's all I'm giving out at this time

Naruto the crystal king: - I came up with this idea in 2006 and it's basically Naruto can grow crystals. I own it I came up with it, and I have proof anyone want to argue get stuffed.

Bleach criminal rebellion: - this is something that I dreamt up ages ago and the plot revolves around getting rid of the shinigami, this I'm a bit worried on because I have yet to see a truly good bleach fan fiction

I'm currently thinking about doing a twilight fan fiction but I'm not entirely sure if my friend dying Sakura will help or not seeing as I don't like Edward Cullen but if you're interested in any of these idea's pm me, or if u want help with a story idea, I'm always willing to help. Now none of my stories are up for adoption so don't steal them I will put down if someone adopts one and I will tell everyone if someone is allowed or not.

Thanks for read this and till next time ja ne

diimmortal


End file.
